Would You Die For The One You Love?
by molly786
Summary: He threw at her face when she told him that she is in love with him. Now, after three years later in one hour the Dementors kissed is going to be performed on him, but what is she doing in his cell?


**It was a challenge fic. First sentence should be,"I knew it would never work out," and it must have my favorite pairing as you see D/G. character should not be together in the end. I did that too, but how can I separate them.... Wink. I had to get them to gather I cannot see them separate.**

**I hope you like it. Let me Know.**

**Summary: ****He threw at her face when she told him that she is in love with him. Now, after three years later in one hour the Dementors kissed is going to be performed on him, but what is she doing in his cell? D/G**

**Would You Die For the One You Love?**

I knew it would never work out. I am sure she knew too, but she surprised me and amazed me in ways no one could have ever. It's been three years now since she told me her true feelings…for me. I had a good laugh. Yes… I had laughed at her face with all my so-called friends. It was joke of the day for me. Like Christmas had come early. I had taunted her about Potter and Weasley like there was no tomorrow -that was right… There was no tomorrow for any of us.

It was our last year of school and the Dark Lord was ready to lead a full-force attack on the Ministry of Magic, and during my last year of school, he did. It was declared that last ominous day. Classes were cancelled and I, with all my other Slytherin fellows, headed towards my dorm, when all of a sudden, from seemingly nowhere, she came up to me and told me she loved me. Yes, Ginny Weasley, sister and admirer of my archenemy, was in love with me .The girl, I never noticed her through all these years, standing in front of me and telling me that she is 'in love' with me; really shocked me.

"Malfoy…" she called to me. I turned, annoyed and shocked at the same time when I saw her. She seemed normal, not nervous or anything.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No, what do you want I don't have time. Tell me right away or get lost." I was, as usual, nasty, looking her up and down in such distaste. Her red hair—oh, how I hated it, the sign of those Weasleys; her brown eyes, most likely the least favourite colour of all; her innocent face and cheap second hand robes; I hated all of it.

In the last three years I cannot tell how much I missed those brown eyes, that oval face, that fiery hair. Her eyes haunt me at night and never let me sleep.

When she said those words…. Those words that I never wanted to hear from her, but after her whoever said those words, they always seemed empty, fabricated, not as pure as from her. "I love you," she finally said.

I was stunned for a while and after that I didn't even try to listen a word what she had said. I never let her finished and laughed at her. In the hallway and all the running student stopped by my laughing … Yes, a laughing Slytherin . Since we Slytherins don't laugh, much better feel the smirking or drawling suites us; besides the school was never used to It either, so, it was so embarrassing …I know and I blamed her for that, too.

I taunted her and humiliated in front of the whole school and asked her about Potter and her brother. I accused them being hidden somewhere from the Dark Lord…. "Oh I remember now that Dark Lord is looking for that scar head Dumbledore must have hid him and of course your brother and that Mudblood too."

"Harry is not the one who hid himself for seventeen years, Malfoy, that was your coward of a Dark Lord who had to hide himself. Harry always beat him." She of course couldn't stop herself as always to protect him.

Then I asked her more humiliating things, such as that if she was _truly_ in love with me would she have sex with me, or would she join the Dark Lord. "Oh, now you were claiming that you are in love with me and again protecting Potter; now that would be cheating. So, tell me: what would you do for me?" I drawled.

"You are asking the wrong things. You can do better than that," she said, a current of anger running under her words. After that she was gone, she left me there. She left me there with so many questions, all unanswered.

Now I think of that and I thought that I should be the one who left her there. She freed herself from the burden, which I am left carrying. Many questions and when I humiliated her that if she is in love with me would she do things for me and in end, she said that I was asking for the wrong things.

After that, I have been asking myself many questions as to what should I ask her, if I could.

Unconsciously, I attached myself to her. I heard that she became a healer and met her once before during an attack on Ministry healers. I saw her and without catching any of the other Death Eaters' attention, stunned her and left her nearby her house; warning her  
to not expect me to save her life next time.

Who was I kidding, just one week before I saved her life again? Not only saved her life but killed my own companions and got myself captured by Ministry Aurors.

Today I am sitting here in this cold, dark, dirty room. Bruised all over, bleeding, and with some broken bones, which a healer had fixed for Aurors, just to break them again. Ministry Aurors just left the room after one hour of torturing for information about the Dark Lord. But they failed, just like every day. Since I was the top of the list of most wanted Death Eaters, I am tightly guarded. Minister of magic Fudge a coward as always announced the death sentence with out any trial and in three hours the Dementor's Kiss will be performed on me.

I don't feel any thing but I don't know; should I laugh or cry on Dumbledore, who was trying to stop to perform the Dementors kiss on me. Since I was declared the cruel and ruthless Death Eater, there was no chance they would except Dumbledore suggestions. Even Potter and Weasley tried to stop perform the Dementor's kiss- just because I saved  
Ginny's life. And I think they are all pathetic.

Dumbledore asked me what the last thing I want before the Dementor's Kiss and I told him what I want and now I am waiting here for the last hours of my life, waiting the answers of the question which I wanted to ask her and I will get them today before my death. Maybe my soul might find some peace then.

Ever since I was a child, I had been brought up being taught that my self-respect and pride are the most important things. But today, all that I put aside and did what I have not done for the last four years. I had not planned for this, but the sudden change in events encouraged me to do it. I knew it would never work out but I told him… I told Draco Malfoy how I feel about him. I told him that I love him… I was in love with him for last four years. He threw that at my face. I was not surprised, in fact I realised that I had done the right thing and for once had stood up for myself. I felt triumphant, not for the humiliated by Draco Malfoy, but for the courage I had mustered up to free myself.

After that, what happened with me that's another story, but I didn't care for that. It didn't bother me that how much Draco humiliated me; how much Ron was furious with me. But eventually he got convinced that it was just over and I am not going to marry him… Now  
honestly, only Ron can be that thick.

It's been three years. He was the most wanted Death Eaters from last two years. From last two years I have been healing the sever injuries, which he has given to the Aurors and sometimes Muggles.

I met him a year before, when he saved my life with a warning to not expect that kind of kindness from him again. I had laughed later when I remembered his grumpy face trying to convince me after saving my life that he doesn't care for me. How sweet is that? Ron  
almost had a heart attack when he heard that Draco Malfoy had saved my life.

Last week, after his own better judgement, he saved me again. Not even saved me, also killed his own men who had seen him saving me. But this time he didn't get very lucky and also got captured by the Ministry Aurors. Actually I was blaming myself of his being in prison. My heart sank when I overheard the conversation between my brothers, parents and Dumbledore that Draco had declared for the death sentence even after the strong struggle of Dumbledore. Minister would not give him extra time and ordered the kiss to be performed. The last thing he had asked for to meet me before the Dementor's Kiss.

My brothers were furious and did not agree to this at all. . But I heard it and told Dumbledore that I wanted to meet him.

Now sitting in this Ministry office and waiting for someone to come and take me to Draco I am thinking that I would not let him die this way. Not alone.

Ginny takes out a small bottle of potion stares at the bottle for a long moment; finally removing the cap and drinking the green substance, finishing it off with a cough. The door opened; Harry and Ron came in. Ron was still not in favour of letting Ginny in the cell alone.

"Gin, he could harm you, let me come in with you."

"Ron, use your common sense. If he wanted to harm me, he could have done this last week. Remember, he is in your hands because he was saving my life and in return

he is losing his life; at least let me thank him for that."

"You still…. Love him, don't you?" Ron asked reluctantly, impatiently changing his wait to other foot, at which Harry looked away.

"What difference does it make, Ron?" I said softly and opened the door.

In a very heavy guarded cell, Ron told me that I had thirty minutes. I stepped in the dark cold dusty room and there he was, totally misfit in the room, neat clean. I just stared at him.

"I asked Dumbledore to let me have a bath. I didn't know it would become a major issue in the Ministry but some how he did it," he said.

In pale light I can see marks all over his face and bruises on the pale skin of his neck and face. I sat down silently on the chair, which I am confident they had provided just for this time. He sat on the other one. We both sat in silent. I just stared at him; I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. I wanted to memorise his deep grey eyes; lines of his face the way his blonde hair hung on his forehead. I have never seen him this close before. He was so beautiful and my heart cries out for him. A tear rolled out of my eye. He was visibly uncomfortable with my staring I could feel that.

"Don't…." He said softly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me like that. Like you're sorry for me, because I am not. " He said while leaning forward and brushing his thumb over my cheek. He chuckled softly.

"Funny Ginny, would you believe me if I tell you that "You are more beautiful than I ever imagined of you."

I nodded, "I believe you," I said.

"Don't cry for me."

"I am sorry, it's all happening to you because of me. You shouldn't have saved me and now see what they are doing to you."

"It was my choice don't blame yourself. I am actually giving a favour to myself; I was seeking for the moment like this…. For crossing the line, but you have done a great damage to me three years back. I am still lost and I want the answers of so many questions, which I have been asking for myself. Before you… I was so sure what I wanted in my life but you…. You messed up that all. I tried so hard to forget what you have told me, I tried to forget you… but I have failed. Tell me why did you do that and why then? Tell me Ginny." He grabbed my hands.

I stared at our hands and felt his warmness in my cold hands. I felt so comfortable with his touch.

"It was as true as I am here with you. I never told you before, because I knew in our major differences it would never work out, but I cannot live with it for my whole life that I love some one and don't tell him and I still love you Malfoy. Nothing could change that."

He just looked at my face. "If I ask some thing would you do that?"

"You always asked me for the wrong things," I smiled. He smiled with me while nodding his head. And at that moment it felt that we have known each other forages.

"Yes… I always asked for the wrong things but if I ask you call me Draco … Would that be a wrong thing?"

"No… It would be all right Draco."

"What are you feeling Draco."

"I knew my death will not be very easy but I never thought of this way of dying. I am not afraid of death I always thought of dying at one person's hand. You would laugh at me if I told you."

I shook my head.

"I always thought that if anyone could kill me… it would be Potter. Potter will kill me," he said.

"You are not alone, I won't let you die this way Draco," I tightened my grip on his hands.

He smiled and turned my wrist and look at the watch. "Only one and a half hours left for me to live. I was amazed he could still smiling in the situation like this.

"You know why I have asked for you to come here?" He stood up and turned his back.

"No."

"I wanted to release my burden now, I wanted to tell you…. That I love you Ginny. I realised very long time ago that I am weak without you. Funny we were never together but still your thoughts had always-strong volume than any loud voice I could hear. I tried to run away and hide somewhere, but now I realise that this is what all the way I wanted. " He turned to me and searched my face for reaction.

I was not expecting it, he shocked me and it was more than ever I wanted in my whole life. I stood up and stepped in front of him and before I could say anything I swayed and he caught me before I fell on the ground. I am sure the dizziness not because of his nearness, his warm embrace has nothing to do with that, but the potion.

I can feel the potion start working while slowly spreading through the blood in all over my body. His worried face came in focus.

"What's the matter Ginny? Are you ok, should I call your brother?"

" I shook my head. "No I will be fine, it's just matter of time," I said slowly while leaning to the near wall.

"What you mean it's just a matter of time?" He asked worriedly, alarmingly.

"You said you love me Draco, is that right?" I asked slowly, while brushing my fingers over his bruised face.

"Yes I love you, I love you and I will always love you. I will always be with you. Promise me you would never blame your self for my death." He sat beside me and I leaned to him when he held me there.

I coughed and smiled," I promise I would never leave you too and be with you."

I start shaking slightly, the room was giving me chills before but it felt like I am in a freezer now.

"Ginny what's wrong? You are shaking." He held me by shoulders and turn my face and In the dim light of the room I can see his face gone more pale than ever and eyes grown wide.

"Ginny what have you done tell me."

"I am freeing myself… if I can not have a life with you in this world… then I am coming with you, Draco."

I am sure the colour of my face started changing because he knew right away what potion I have took. After all he was a very good potion student in his school days.

"No, Ginny, why did you do that?" he whispered softly.

"I thought I could help you. I knew you wouldn't want to die with this way, no one deserves that. So I took slow poison. If you Kiss me you will get it too before the

Dementors will come in; you and I will be together forever. Tell me you want to be with me, Draco. "

"Oh, yes Ginny more than anything in this world." Then he kissed me. It felt like I was flying on my broom so high. Even with a good amount of poison in me, my body got all tingly and warm. He deepened the kiss, his warm soft lips on my cold light purplish lips. He deepened the kiss softly and pulled me closer sliding a hand in my waist. I closed my eyes when he inhaled the essence of poison from me.

I am in a state of bliss. I have a little piece of heaven that is my very own. To share special moments with someone's life in a special way made me feel exceptional.

When he ended the kiss I felt I was on earth again. He coughed. "It will be fine." I told him.

" I know. "He said.

My face was wet with tears, and I was no longer sure whether they were Draco's or mine.

"I always think that you will ask me one right thing to do for you, but you never did."

"What?" He asked again.

"That can I die for you?" I said.

He hugged me hard and kissed me restlessly. He let me go for breath and smiled at me. "You have freed me; thank you, Ginny."

It was about time someone would come to get me soon. I fixed my face and then the cell room door opened again and Ron came in. We both didn't care and I kissed Draco and Ron made a sound back in his throat.

"We will meet soon again, I will be waiting for you." I whispered, which only he could hear and nodded. And let me go. I look at him last time and stepped out of the cell slowly.

In my room, in my warm bed, which was not helping to warm me and I was feeling all shaky and cold. Poison was spreading in my whole body soon the blood will freeze in my veins and I will be free with all worries and be with my love.

Thinking of Draco in the same state I looked out the window and felt as free as a bird at the thought of be with him. I felt I could soar high in the sky with him supported by

gentle breeze beneath my wings. Finally letting go was not my lack of self-control but a new means of freedom of the soul. A peaceful smile spread over her long lasting sleeping face.

What my father and mother would be thinking I have no idea. I don't care either. My father always wanted me to do more. He was never satisfied with me, but it's no matter any more. I will be free. I am tired of being spent my life according to my father's rules. In a way there was no difference between Ginny and me. She was not following her heart because of the fear of the world and as for me I was not following my heart because what would my father say and what would world say. She thought I never

asked her the right thing to do. What she knows that last three years I am doing only one thing; asking the question to her in my dreams, in my imagination, in my alone time with her in my heart.

The cold feeling spreading over my body soon time will come when people come in the cell and will find my body but my soul with her, with my love for ever. Draco leans to the cold wall and closed his eyes and smiled. He was happy that he already got all the

answers. He repeated all the question, which he had asked with himself for last three years. He sang slowly while he felt the peace spreading over his brain. There was peace on his long last sleeping face.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh? Oh, tell me this?_

_Would you swear that you'd always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Would you die for the one you love?_

_On hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

One hour later Ministry Aurors arrived with Dementors to perform the Kiss on Draco Malfoy, only to find him already dead. The healer told the minister that he was poisoned.

Fudge was furious. "Who was the last person met him today?" he roared.

Ron's face went pale as he ran to his office and threw a handful of Floo powder in the fire.

On the other side, Molly Weasley went ranting up the stairs, all the while asking her daughter if she was involved in this, Draco's death, only to find her dead.

Review please.


End file.
